


Sensational (A birthday gift for Poli42)

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Just something I rustled up as a birthday gift for one of my good neoshipping friends :) I love how much we support, inspire and lift each other up through our shared love of this fandom x
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 8





	Sensational (A birthday gift for Poli42)

Carrying her with ease in his toned, muscular arms, the teal-haired agent gently placed his partner upon the bed. After carefully draping a blanket over her slim physique, he took a step back to admire every last detail about her. Her delicate, soft pale skin, her golden, fragrent sheet of hair and the way she was curled into as small a ball as possible. It was almost child-like, seemingly so innocent. But of course as he knew well, she was no innocent...

Cassidy had been exploited and abused by older men since the age of just 13. Friends of her Father, older boyfriends, even a college professor! Each time she had been bribed or threatened into silence with expensive gifts and shopping sprees. Even at that tender age Cassidy had quickly learnt that she could use sex as the ultimate weapon to get what she wanted. With her seductive charm and flawless appearance it all became a little too easy for her. She developed a hardened shell to those who wished to use her and instead they found she was infact the one using them!

That was until, she was partnered with Butch. At face value they couldn't have been more different. Cassidy was outgoing and brash, the life and soul of every party and the go-to girl for any kind of gossip. She was the ultimate queen bee and she knew it! Her partner Butch on the other hand was reserved and moody. He was painfully self-conscious of his distinctive voice and tried wherever possible to avoid being in any kind of limelight. It seemed like such an odd pairing and those first few months of working together were composed of uncomfortable silences and awkward personality clashes.

That is until one night, when Cassidy returned from the club at 3:30am. Unbeknown to her, Butch had decided to stay up just to make sure she got back ok. They were setting off on a field mission early and he figured the sooner he got some paracetemol into her, the lesser he would have to deal with her inevitable hangover. It was just as well really, as she stumbled in sobbing with her top clearly ripped and her face bloodied. Butch had immediately rushed to her aid, fetching her a drink of water and held her as she quietly told him she had been sexually assaulted. Again...

After insisting that she didn't want to go to the police, _"if I went to the police every time it happened, i'd never leave!"_ She had allowed Butch to tuck her into bed. He had sat awkwardly on the edge beside her, stroking her hair until she started to drift off. But he would never forget her words to him before she finally fell asleep.  
 _"Butch, you'll never leave me right?"_  
He promised her he wouldn't. That they were partners and he'd always be there for her. But as he had got up to head towards his own bed a perfectly manicured hand reached out and pulled him back.  
 _"You said you wouldn't leave!!"_  
 _"Yeah but Cass... I thought you meant..."_  
 _"Butch please... sleep with me?"_

So he curled up on the bed too, extending an arm over her as he did so. With every minor noise outside or a yell of a male voice returning to the dorm she would jump. He would tighten his grip on her and she settled again. As time went on it started to become a habit. Every objectification, every girly fall-out, even every time of the month she would request his comfort. Despite feeling awkward the first couple of times it soon felt like the most natural thing in the world. They were more than partners now, they were friends. Good friends. Maybe even best friends. After all, he had made a promise he would never leave her...

Back in the present, Butch went to return to the sofa when Cassidy suddenly sat up, a look of bewilderment etched upon her face.  
"Huh, wha-what happened?!" She asked.  
"Heh, you fell asleep on the sofa again! Figured i'd move you somewhere a bit comfier. Was kinda hoping you would stay asleep!" Butch explained.  
Cassidy glanced around the room, clearly still a little confused.  
"How long was I asleep?" She asked.  
"Oh not long. About 20-25 minutes. It's ok though Cass! Just get some sleep, i'll be on the sofa watching some crap" Butch winked.

He went to turn around again but Cassidy gently pulled at his shirt.  
"Please?" She asked.  
Butch looked down at her and smiled. He knew what was coming.  
"Fine Cass! Budge up then! I guess I can forfeit my programme tonight..."  
"What are you watching this time of night anyway?" She asked curiously.  
"Heh, Robot Wars! Best of the 90's!" Butch replied. Cassidy snorted.  
"Surely i'm more interesting than that?"  
"Well, ok maybe a little..." Butch admitted. He dimmed the lights before snuggling under the duvet with his partner in his arms.

Cassidy rolled over to face him. The moon was shining brightly into their room and their faces were illuminated so they could see each other clearly.  
"You know Butch..." Cassidy whispered. "You're the only man i've ever trusted."  
"Well that's good!" Butch whispered back. "I am a very trustworthy guy after all! That's why i'm in Team Rocket!"  
Cassidy smiled sleepily. "Well you keep your promises that's the main thing..."  
"Well I do try Cassie" Butch said as he stroked her face. "I did promise I would always be there for you".  
He continued brushing his fingers lightly against her cheek as she closed her eyes. Was she finally drifting off?

"I love you Butch" Cassidy murmoured.  
"Heh, I love you too babes" Butch replied before leaning forward and gently kissing her forehead.  
"Butch..."  
"Yeah Cassie?"  
"Kiss me on my lips..."  
Butch was a little taken aback. Did she really just say that?  
"Uh Cass I..." he began hesitantly.  
"I love you" she repeated steadily.  
Butch leaned in and softly encassed his lips with Cassidy's. He instantly felt a warm glow ignite within his body on this otherwise rather chilly night. It was as if everything suddenly made sense after all this time. She loved him, she really loved him. And he loved her too.

Butch continued kissing her, moving from her lips, to her neck and then back to her lips again. She truly captivated all 5 of his senses. As well as being undeniably beautiful and soft to the touch, she smelt devine. Butch knew she was a fan of perfume but her regime of skin and hair care added to her unique scent. It lingered everywhere, especially on his clothes and the sofa. Her mewls of euphoria and the sweet taste of her lips only added to her perfection. Butch wasn't sure if her lip balm was raspberry or cherry but he was certainly not going to stop and ask now. 

"Butch?" Cassidy whispered.  
"Yes?" He asked her gently.  
"I want you."  
"Oh yeah?" He laughed nervously. But then the penny suddenly dropped.  
"Oh!"  
He broke apart from her and held her head in his hands. Their eyes met and she nodded towards him. Oh, how he could drown in those violet eyes.  
"Are you sure?" He muttered.  
"Yes. I know with you it will be...different" she explained. "I mean you've had plenty of opportunities to take advantage... but you haven't...that tells me all I need to know about you"  
Butch pondered for a second, then planted a gentle kiss upon her lips.   
"I'll look after you Cassidy..."

He quickly kicked off his jeans and shirt and wrapped his arms firmly around Cassidy's waist. They shared a deep, passionate kiss as they ran their hands across each other's bare skin. Sensing a sudden tightening within his underwear Butch started grinding against Cassidy to which she happily reciprocated.   
"Just tell me if i'm going too fast ok?" He whispered to her. "Man you're so beautiful Cass..."  
"It's fine..." Cassidy whispered back. "I've wanted this...i've wanted you for such a long time now..."  
She reached into Butch's underwear and released his penis which was now throbbing in anticipation. Her index finger trailed across the tip causing Butch to groan and thrust his hips in earnst. The desire within him was so intense he had to take a few deep breaths to compose himself.

He beckoned Cassidy to lie in a more comfortable position upon the pillows before slowly easing her out of her clothes. He paused momentarily to admire her body, savouring every single little detail about her incase this never happened again. It was one of the perks of being a pessimist. Cassidy on the other hand, closed her eyes, clearly content in the moment. Butch slid a finger inside her underwear and found she was already rather wet. He peeled them off and started rubbing his penis at the opening to her folds. Cassidy mewled as her juices starting flowing even more, inviting Butch in. This was not simply a case of wanting him any more. She needed him.

With a sharp intake of breath Butch finally parted the lips to Cassidy's opening and gently pushed himself inside her. He was well endowed and went a little deeper than he was anticipating. Cassidy gasped and whimpered a little.  
"Are you ok? I'll stop!" Butch said out loud. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.  
"No, no i'm ok! You're just quite big..." she mumbled.  
Unsure as to whether to take that as a compliment or not, Butch continued cautiously. He took it slowly and gently, with every thrust he savoured the feel of Cassidy's walls tightened all around him and the gasps of sheer delight from the young woman. 

Initially tense as she was so used to be handled roughly, Cassidy soon relaxed and began to enjoy such gentle treatment and being cherished by a true man. Her body was rippled with pleasure and she couldn't help but let out her groans with pleasure. However, this only turned Butch on further and he continued thrusting, longing to plant his seed deep within her.

"Oh Cass... oh my god..."  
"Oh Butch..."

Butch could feel he was close to finishing but he was desperate to hang on until Cassidy's time. He eased up on the thrusting and slowly parted Cassidy's opening with his fingers. He found her clit and began to stroke it tenderly. Cassidy writhered and groaned beneath him.  
"Oh god Butch... oh yes... oh yes...."  
"Tell me when you're nearly there baby" Butch whispered. He took hold of her hand and gripped it with his own.  
Cassidy whimpered and gasped as the waves of intense pleasure penetrated her entire body. She had never experienced such a feeling with a man before, it had usually been a case of them taking what they needed and not giving her a second thought.

She was close now. She could feel it.  
"Butch i'm gonna..." she panted.  
Butch immediately stopped and re-inserted his penis into her. Cassidy shrieked with frustration until she realised his deep thrusts were now bringing her closer and closer until...  
"Butch! OH BUTCH!!! OH MY GOD!!!!! OHHHH" she cried as her orgasm exploded onto the sheets. Butch soon followed and with a loud groan he gave 1 final thrust and spilled deep into her. Dripping with sweat, he leant down and kissed Cassidy, carressing her thighs with his hands.

"Please tell me I didn't hurt you?" He asked, worried.  
"No..." Cassidy said. "I've never... I mean... no-one's ever well...made love to me before..."  
Butch understood what she meant. For too long it had been just sex. To him. To her. And to everybody else. He slowly eased himself out and laid on the pillow next to her. Cassidy looked across at him with a slightly worried look.  
"You still promise to never leave me?"  
"Never!" Butch declared. "I promised you when we were partners, I promised you when we were friends and i'm promising you now".

Cassidy smiled and rested her head on Butch's chest.  
"I love you" she murmoured.  
"I love you too baby" Butch replied. He trailed a hand up and down her arm until she fell asleep. The tiniest of snores could be heard from her. Butch couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He figured in the morning he would look at pushing their beds together.

He was a man of his word after all.

The end!


End file.
